


Gammon Beats Someone Up and It's Kinda Cool

by dangerousintraining



Category: Bang&Burn (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousintraining/pseuds/dangerousintraining
Summary: Someone tries to steal Deagan's backpack after he's done working and Gammon beats the shit out of him.  First meeting meet cute lol





	Gammon Beats Someone Up and It's Kinda Cool

It was dark when Deagan finally got off work.  He shoved the tips he’d gotten from that night into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.  At least he was supposed to close that bar, but it was still way later than he liked it to be when he walked home.  He plugged his ear buds into his phone and shoved one bud into his ear.  He wanted the music as he had to walk home, but he wasn’t going to walk back to his shitty apartment without being able to hear.  He knew he had to walk through a bad part of town and he really wanted to be able to hear in case something happened.  He shoved his phone into the back pocket of his black skinny jeans and began walking.  Before he started working as a bartender, he had the feeling of tight jeans like that, but he’d gotten more comfortable in them as time went on, and they tended to get him more tips when he wore them, even if he had to deal with a few of the regulars getting a little too handsy sometimes. 

It wasn’t too long of a walk, only twenty minutes or so, but Deagan noticed someone following after him after a while.  It might have been late, but it was still a busy street, so it took a while to notice someone walking the same way as him and staying close.  He just kept walking, picking up the pace a little bit, hoping he was just being paranoid and they just so happened to be walking the same route, but he didn’t miss the way the man behind him started speeding up with him.  Deagan pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up and was about to cross the street to walk on the other side when he felt himself shoved over.  His backpack was ripped off of its place slung over his shoulder.  He yelled and quickly got up, starting to run after the man who had stolen his bag full of his wallet, his rent money he’d earned that night, his apartment keys, and everything else he needed.  He wouldn’t even be able to get into his home without his bag, he wasn’t going to give it up without a fight.

He stopped, surprised, when he saw the man with his bag being grabbed from behind by one of the men walking on the same street.  He was thrown back onto the ground and even Deagan had to step back, feeling scared for him.  There was a fucking mountain of a man, dressed in just a white tank top and jeans, despite the cold night air, standing above the thief. 

“Wanna tell me where you got that from?” the larger man asked with a sneer, reaching down and grabbing the man by his collar, hoisting him up and shoving him against the brink building next to him.  Deagan stayed back.  It might have been his back, but the look in the man’s eyes was more than enough to keep him from getting involved.

“Come on, everyone’s gotta make a living, and it’s not like I took it from you, you can put me down, King,” he said quickly, trying to pull away.  There was a cry of pain as King’s fist hit the side of the guy’s face, but the other people on the street didn’t seem to notice or care.

“I think I told you to stay off of my streets, Liam, but I just asked you a question, and I expect an answer,” King nearly growled. 

“Fuck you, you know exactly what happened, you saw it all,” the guy, apparently named Liam, said, his hands going up to his face and grabbing at his now bleeding nose.

King just sighed before hitting him in the face again, then in the stomach, and shoving his down to the ground and kicking him a few times just for good measure.  “I see you on my streets again and you won’t be walking again,” he promised.  He leaned down and grabbed the dark backpack, ignoring Liam, who was now rolling on the concrete and trying to pull himself up, then made his way to Deagan, who looked terrified for his own fate now that the man’s attention had shifted. 

“No need to look so terrified, sweetheart,” King chuckled.  “Just thought a sweet face like you could use a little bit of help.”  He handed Deagan his bag, his hand covered in Liam’s blood.  When Deagan just took it and didn’t say anything else, he added, “you know, I think a thank you is in order.”

“Uh, yeah, right, thank you, uh…”

“Gammon,” he finished for Deagan.  He didn’t hide the way he dragged his eyes over the body in front of him and smirked.  “Let me walk you home.  It was be dangerous out here, and I’d hate for something to happen to you.”

Deagan thought for a moment before shaking his head.  “No, I’m fine, I think I can get myself home,” he said quickly.  After seeing the man leave someone on the sidewalk like that, he wasn’t sure he wanted him knowing where he lived.  He couldn’t deny the man was attractive, but he was more nervous than anything after watching him like that.  He took a step back, though Gammon just followed and closed the gap between them.

“Come on, it’s only a little walk, what are you so scared of?” he teased, already wrapped his arm around Deagan and laying a hand on his back.

Deagan was still for a moment before nodding.  In front of them, he could see Liam glaring at the two of them, then walking off as fast as he could as he still held himself.  He looked to Gammon once before looking down and starting to walk.  He really couldn’t refuse, he supposed.  He slung his backpack over his shoulder again, holding it securely this time, and led the way back to his place.  As they began walking, Gammon pulled a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it.

“So, what’s a guy like you doing out this late?” Gammon asked as they walked, keeping his hand on Deagan’s back.

“I got off work, I’m just walking home.”

“Where is it you work?”

Deagan waited a minute before answering.  He didn’t know how much he really wanted to tell the stranger.  “I’m a bartender,” he said carefully.

“Fuck, you’re at the green club, aren’t you?  I’ve seen you around there a few times.”

Great, so much for keeping a secret.  “Yeah, I just started there.”  Now that he thought about it, he had seen the man there a few times, but he was usually more focused on trying to get his job done.  He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his building come up.  Thank God it wasn’t too far a walk. 

“You ever go out for a drink there, or should I ask to take you out somewhere else?”

Deagan stopped for a moment, then looked up, seeing a smirk on Gammon’s face.

“Come on, sweetheart, no one ever asked you out before?” Gammon asked with a chuckle.

“I mean, never like this,” he answered starting to walk again.

“So that’s a yes?”

Deagan was thinking before he answered a, “yeah.”  He had just watched the man destroy someone else for just taking his backpack, he really shouldn’t be wanting to go out with him or see him again, but there was just something about the man, he wanted to be able to see him again.  They got up the entrance of his building.

“Good.  You working tomorrow?”

“No, it’s my off day.”

“Then I’ll be here to pick you up at nine.”

Deagan noticed the hand on his back again as he started to walk towards his door.  He had forgotten about it as they walked, and missed it as it fell when he had to walk away.

“I guess I’ll see you at nine,” he said before stepping inside his building.


End file.
